The New Appointment
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: After the sordid affairs of their fifth year, relations between Severus and Remus have not been great. How could Severus deal with knowing Remus was coming back to work at the school? All the while, the reason for their troubles has just broken out of jail... The sequel will be Remus and Severus. Warning: Contains mild swearing. #T


**So..this idea kind of came to me as I was lying awake. I think it's the first time I've ever had Albus in a fanfiction, so I'd love to know how that went. And, there'll be a sequel, I believe, which I'll say more about at the end. Hopefully this isn't too bad for a first go, but..We'll see. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Severus Snape said upon entering the Headmaster's great office.

At once the old headmasters in the frames around the room's walls either shuffled in their attempt to pretend to be asleep, or peeked through one eye.

Every time Severus had been summoned to the Headmaster's office, an interesting discussion always followed.

"Indeed I did, Severus," Albus Dumbledore said with a secretive smile as he motioned for Severus to take a seat.

At the smile, Severus immediately grew wary. Anything that usually made the Headmaster smile, usually meant some of Severus' innermost secrets were about to be unveiled.

"Have you found a new Defence teacher?" Severus asked him as he made his way to the chair.

As he made his way back to his desk with a bottle of Firewhiskey and two small glasses, Albus chuckled.

Anyone else who had been issued the glare in which Severus shot at Albus, would have been quaking. As it was, Albus merely smiled fondly.

"It is funny you should ask that, Severus, as that is the reason I have called you," Albus said, setting down the bottle and the glasses onto his large oak desk, and taking a seat in the broad chair resting behind it; opposite Severus.

As happened every year, Severus grew intrigued. After many years, one would have thought that Severus had gotten used to the idea of being denied the post. As it was, he couldn't help the pit of excitement within him.

As also happened every year, Severus anticipated leaving the room in annoyance, and heading back to his chambers to drown his sorrows before the school year began once again.

Seeing the excitement in the man he still often saw as a child before him, Albus looked seemingly saddened, "You do not have the post, Severus," he said softly.

"Have I been summoned to be humiliated once more, Headmaster?" Severus spat, making to leave the chair.

"Sit down," Albus responded in the strict voice he used on the children.

There was a brief stare out, in which Albus peered over his spectacles calmly at Severus, and Severus' cruel dark glare looked back.

Seconds passed, and Severus sat himself back in his chair, pulling his hand off the desk as Albus made to take it.

With a satisfied sigh, Albus went on, "I thought you ought to be aware of this years' appointment. Not only because I have a request regarding this professor, but because I think it will...intrigue you."

"You need me to watch over Potter again, do you? Or keep the Slytherins away from the girls' bathroom to prevent a monster from escaping?" Severus went on bitterly, ignoring the shiver Albus' final words left him with.

"Severus," Albus said with a short smile.

"Go on then," Severus said, unable to contain it, "Who is it?"

"Professor-" Albus began.

Severus stopped breathing to listen, and the headmasters around the room, now forgetting every fake attempt at sleep, opened their eyes as they too, listened intently.

"R-"

Severus let out a small annoyed sound as he rolled his eyes.

"J-"

He dared not hope for the remainder of the name.

"Lupin."

The room froze. Yards away, Peeves could be heard causing mayhem for Filch as he attempted to prepare the school for the new year.

"Any why, Headmaster, do you think this will 'intrigue' me?" Severus asked, maintain a calm voice. His hand; now holding the glass of whiskey, shook slightly; his knuckles whiter than normal as he held onto the glass.

"Well my request from eighteen years ago has not changed, Severus," Albus said; his eyes portrayed his delight and amusement at Severus' difficultness, but otherwise he looked no different.

"Which request is that, Headmaster?" Severus asked him, meeting his gaze straight on in his attempt to remain indifferent. His tone implied that the Headmaster had requested a great deal from him, and that there were far too many requests to recall.

"That you keep his condition a secret, Severus," Albus looked over at Severus from his glasses whilst the Firewhiskey poured Severus a glass. Instantly, Severus withdrew the glass and downed it in one.

"I've kept many secrets over the years, Headmaster, why is this one any different?" Severus asked, shooting daggers at the empty glass.

It was, of course, the question in which Albus had looked forward to, so to speak, and knew it had to be addressed.

"You have heard the news, I trust?" the Headmaster asked Severus; all joking gone from his voice at the seriousness of the situation.

"Black," Severus sneered.

"Indeed," Albus confirmed quietly with a small nod.

The portraits around the room immediately sparked conversation regarding the events of the summer, no longer thinking the conversation required their full attention. It was, to them, one of the most uninteresting things Albus had ever informed Severus of. They'd known it all for a while.

"He'll help him get in, I know it," Severus said to the silence of the living people in the room.

"Now, Severus," Albus said shaking his head, "What happened between you three as children, came into a new perspective when Sirius was imprisoned."

"Oh yeah, Sirius leaves him to become a bloody murderer and I'm his rebound. Once again. Until he decides to try and kill me again," Severus said; his voice rising, "You know what, Albus?" Severus went on in his anguish, rising from the chair and banging down the glass, "He deserves Black, he damn well deserves him. They're suited to one another. He can just fucking forget me."

Severus finished venting, picking up the Firewhiskey bottle and raising it to his lips. Tilting it more and more he waited to feel the drop of the liquid. When he looked back at the Headmaster, he realised Albus had used his wand to empty the bottle.

Releasing the bottle Severus stalked over to the door.

"Open the door," Severus demanded.

"Sit down," Albus asked calmly.

"Open the door," Severus said; his anger rising once again.

"Sit down," Albus repeated, sounding slightly weary. He cast a calming spell around the room, and as it took effect on Severus, he made his way over and sat back down; arms folded around himself protectively; showing Albus that he merely felt vulnerable.

"Severus..." Albus began uncertainly.

"I do not wish to see him, Headmaster," Severus said quietly.

Albus nodded understanding, but contradicted himself by saying, "You would leave the school because Remus was coming here? Out into a world where Sirius Black could be anywhere?"

"I can't see him, Headmaster, not after everyth-" Severus stopped as the calmness began to wear off, "I do not wish to discuss this with you."

"You do not wish to discuss the fact that you and Remus had a thing together, which confused you because of the love and betrayal of Lily. You wish to keep locked away the excessive betrayal and abuse of your trust when you discovered Remus was a werewolf? You want to vent your anger regarding the things Sirius did – including taking Remus from you – to a bottle of Firewhiskey?" Albus said without pausing.

The grief and hurt was evident upon Severus' features. As was the anger, as Severus' eyes tightened and his nostrils flared at Sirius' name.

"I am going to take that as a yes, and now you are going to tell me what is going through your mind," Albus went on firmly, but gentle.

Severus found himself talking; saying the things that had kept him awake night after night for over eighteen years, two months and thirteen days. Not that he'd been counting, of course.

"Those bloody 'Marauders'," Severus sneered, though the hurt was evident, "took everything from me. Took her," Severus said, thinking of Lily, "they took my heart, took the years that ought to have been the happiest, and what's more...he took my trust," he finished.

Albus offered Severus a tissue, and it was only then that he realised he had a tear or two rolling down his face.

"He can't be trusted, Headmaster," Severus went on, no longer looking away from Albus, and fixing the older man a look that begged for understanding.

"You're afraid, Severus," Albus said quietly.

"I am not afraid!" Severus almost shouted, sitting upright.

Ignoring this, Albus went on, "That Sirius will return and take the one thing you thought you had forever."

Severus swallowed, and said nothing – thus confirming Albus' thoughts.

"The Ministry want Dementors around the school," Albus said unnecessarily, giving Severus time to collect his thoughts.

"Never thought I'd be able to say that I do think Black deserves a kiss from someone," Severus muttered.

Albus cracked a small smile.

"Although," Severus went on.

Albus' smile wavered.

"They believe he'll come to school, then," he finished, to which Albus nodded.

"For...?"

"Harry."

"Remus."

"Harry," Albus concluded firmly.

"How do you know?" Severus asked, not really daring to hope.

"Because you are the first I have told about the new appointment, Severus. I thought you deserved to be told by me - if not Remus himself," Albus added as an afterthought, "And so Sirius does not know."

Severus shrugged, "I have to be getting ready for the new year."

"Severus we have four weeks," Albus reminded him.

"Yeah, four weeks to get used to the idea that I have to spend my entire year with Him," Severus said, subconsciously putting his arms around himself as he rose calmly from his chair and walked over to the window.

"No one will hurt you, Severus," Albus assured him, also rising from his chair.

Severus declined to comment as he looked out across at the Whomping Willow. A standard tree by the lake caught his eye.

"Never stopped them from hurting me, did he?" Severus muttered, "Should have realised then that he didn't really care."

"Severus, self pity won't help you now. Why not go and see him?" Albus suggested casually, although there was something in his tone.

As Severus opened his mouth to say something, he gave up and shook his head, heading to the door.

As Severus walked, Albus lifted the charm from the door.

"The first thing he asked was if you were still here, Severus," Albus announced.

"Of course he did," Severus replied mildly sarcastically, before adding seriously; "So he and Black could plan their next wonderful life-ruining idea."

Severus shook his head and opened the door.

"He cares, Severus," Albus said to the retreating figure.

The door closed as Severus left, muttering, "Of course he does."

"I'll get Black for this. If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster, no sign of Black nor anywhere else in the castle," Severus said; seemingly maddened that he missed his chance.

"I didn't realy expect him to linger..." Albus said, sounding disappointed but relieved, "I'm quite sure the castle is safe, although I am willing to send the students back to their houses if necessary."

Severus said; with a mildly, fake smug look to mask his hurt, "You may recall, prior to the start of term I did express my concern regarding your appointment of Professo-"

"I do not believe a single Professor would help Sirius Black to enter the castle," Albus chastened, though added in an undertone, "I recall that conversation very, very well. And I'd like to think the two of you have spoken, and understand each other, but apparently not..."

"If only you knew..." Severus murmured, too low for anyone to hear.

* * *

**Please review, let me know how it went.**

**Yeah, I feel obliged to do a sequel based within the final week before the school reopens. It would contradict the final installment of this - the part from the film - which is why it'll be updated separately.**

**It'll be, I plan, on the basis that Albus didn't ask Severus anything about the Wolfsbane, as he left Remus to ask him himself - so it would kind of go on from there.**

**I'll add a note with the title when I have one. Might just be the same title as this, but 'Sequel.' That's likely.**

* * *

**Unecessary note but I found the song, Summertime, by My Chemical Romance (best band ever) really suits the situation with Remus and Severus regarding this. I don't doubt that I'll conclude the sequel with a line or two from there.**

**So.. yeah. I hope that wasn't too bad. Please review, let me know how it went :)**

**Thanks.**


End file.
